The Other Doctor
by NinetailedJay
Summary: This is a short One-shot between River and 11. After leaving River for four months how will she react when he turns up, twice. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just a Little one shot i thought of, Probably isn't that good but I like River&Doctor moments!

*.*.*.

River was sitting on her bed in the dark lonely cell. She was skimming through the little blue book which she always had on her. Although she was smiling at some of the pages, everytime The Doctor was mentioned (Which was quite a lot) a pang of loneliness shot through her, resting in her heart.

It had been 4 months since the last visit from him, she hadn't even the will power to break herself out and find him. All she had thought about was how much she needed him. How angry it made her to be reliant on her. Was he actually hers? Or was he stringing her along like so many of the others?

"Aghhh, I hate him!" She exclaimed to the walls around her, and without thinking she flung the little blue book across the room. She watched in slow motion as the little rectangle soared through the iron bars which were the only thing keeping River from running away. River shut her eyes as she listened out for the thud that the book would give when it hit the stone cold floor of the prison. It never came.

"No you don't," River's eyes snapped open, and stared into the darkness. She could just make out a figure, his figure. He had his hand outstretched holding the little book River had rejected. She wanted to get up, run towards the bars and kiss him. But no, why should she? He had made her wait, while he went galloping about causing trouble. River couldn't help smiling at the thought of him getting into trouble. She loved looking into his eyes to see the cogs working in his brain as he thought of a clever plan to escape. River kicked herself mentally; she was supposed to be angry at him.

"River, River, River" He taunted. "Where is my Good morning kiss?" River shot him a look of distaste. "Someone is in a mood today." The Doctor took a step closer to the bars. He rested his face on the cool iron bars.

"Get out!" River didn't know what she was saying. She was trying to fight the impulse to kiss him, And to run her hands through his untidy hair. She could almost feel his touch on her bare skin. She cursed under her breath. She was doing it again. The Doctor had ignored this and the air around them echoed the cry of the Sonic screwdriver as he pointed it at her cell door. Once it was unlocked he swung it open and did a very not-like-The-Doctor swagger into the small boxy room.

"I believe you will want this in the near future." He said while holding the Notebook out to River. After a while of River not moving The Doctor tried a different tactic. He sat on the edge of the bed where River was now sat arms and legs crossed tightly. The Doctor knew exactly why she was in a mood. He also knew how to get her out of it. Leaning over He held his face inches away from River's. She did the rest of the work.

Not being able to resist him River moved her head the last couple of inches so her lips brushed gently against The Doctor's. He responded by moving his lips and soon they were embracing each other, hands exploring each other. River was having the time of her life. she couldn't remember the last time they had kissed like this, was it in Amy's bathroom when they went to visit her? or was it in the Pharaohs tomb? Then River thought how she hadn't actually experienced a kiss like this with The Doctor. It was River who broke the kiss first.

"Doctor." River gave the Doctor a questioning look.

"River." He replied. River stood and faced The Doctor, her back pressed against the bars of her cell. On his way in The Doctor had closed her door so the alarm wouldn't alert the guards. The Doctor jumped up off the bed and took two steps across the room so he was standing in front of her. Without waiting for an invitation The Doctor started kissing River again, this time more forcefully. He was leaning against River so she was pressed even more closely to the bars. It was River again who broke the kiss after an even shorter time. "Are you alright River? You seem...Off"

"Hello Sweetie." River greeted. The Doctor looked confused.

"Hello!" The Doctor's voice greeted back but not from The Doctor holding River. "How did you know?" the voice spoke again this time from directly behind River.

"Spoilers!" River teased moving her arm behind her through the bars so she could grasp the newcomers hand. The Doctor in front of River smiled too and took a step back. "I'm sorry honey, but...You're just not him." River used her free hand to stroke his face. There was another Sonic noise and The Doctor in the cell with River collapsed in a heap of pink gloop on the floor. River didn't have time to complain about the mess before The Doctor was doing his best to trail kisses along her neck through the thick bars..

"You left me for four months!" River tried to stay angry at The Doctor but a moan escaped her lips as The Doctor started to stroke each finger in the hand he was holding.

"Someone told me to leave you," He teased River knowing it would annoy her if she didn't know something. "Spoilers." He smiled as he was able to use that word against her for once.

"Why did you do it though? Send... Send the flesh to see me first." River shivered as The Doctor had trailed his fingers up to her wrist and was now rubbing circles on her tendon.

"I wanted to see if they had advanced any more." River could hear the slight tremble in his voice which he subcutaneously adapted when he was lying. River pulled away from the bars and turned to face him. "Hey!" He exclaimed, instantly missing the contact he had had with River.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Her sly smile danced across her face.

"Well...I'll just get in my self." He had a mischievous grin on his face which disappeared when he felt around in his pockets. River stifled a laugh and held up his screwdriver up in her hand.

"How did you?" The Doctor stuttered pointing at his trust tool.

"_You_ gave it to your other you to let himself in, I couldn't let that happen twice now could I." She winked at him.

"Alright, Alright." The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "I wanted to know if you could tell the differece...Amy couldn't... I just wanted to know." His voice got quieter with every word until River had to step closer to him to catch his last words.

"Oh Sweetie, when will you learn? You are mine and mine alone. If anyone can tell if its you or not then I can." She stepped even closer so they were nose to nose.

"And you are mine, and mine alone." The Doctor smiled and pecked River on the lips. "Come along Song, I've four moths to make up for." He flicked her on the nose before snatching the Sonic Screwdriver from her grasp. After opening the cell door and pulling River into a quick embrace The Doctor looked down at her. "Trust me I have a surprise for you, its to make up for leaving you...Thats why you tell me to leave you... if you get me." The Doctor tried to pull of a River-wink but failed. River laughed at him, he was trying to explain something that he didn't get himself.

"So...basically after this surprise I will tell your younger self to leave me for four months? you don't make any sense!" The Doctor was about to answer her but a shrill warning bell went off and the whole corridor was filled with red flashing lights.

"Lets go otherwise you wont get your surprise." The Doctor started pulling River towards the Tardis.

"What is this surprise?" River asked impatiantly. In answer The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he bent down and kissed her but as he did his free hand stated to unbutton River's shirt.

"Do you... get it... now?" He whispered between kisses.

"Of course." River smiled under the kiss and pushed The Doctor into the Tardis for a fun filled night of pleasure...

*.*.*.

I take requests for one-shots, especially River&11 but i also don't mind writing Amy&11.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Author's Note!

**Author's note.**

**Anyone who is reading this and enjoyed the fist chapter then i will be more than happy to carry this on :) I just need to know that you want more :) I'm not psychic, Though right now i can tell what you're doing...You're on Fanfiction! Am i right?**

**Any way if you want more of this story then it just takes, You+1 little review telling me so = Another chapter! Yey.**

**Your-bespoke-Psychopath.**


End file.
